


fire in your eyes

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Campfires, Eating, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gazing, Late Night Conversations, Romance, callbacks, fireworks sorta, roasting marshmallows alien style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: For cousyrewatch. Inspired by a few things like Love in the Time of HYDRA.  But in short, Daisy and Coulson attempt to roast marshmallows together on an alien planet.





	fire in your eyes

"C'mon," he tells her, holding it out in his hand. "They probably work the same way."

Her eyes grow wider and for some reason the most unbelievably ridiculous grin is spreading across her face.

"I was just kidding, you know," she says, feeling embarrassed and staring up at him from her seat next to the fire.

He just smiles and gestures towards her with his hand again, and she takes the silver ration bag out of it.  
  
She watches him as he moves around the site and bends to find more brambles like the ones they used to get the fire going hours ago.

The rest of the team has already gone to the shelter of the ship, apparently unimpressed by camping out on an alien world.

It's been kind of a rough day. Crash landing wasn't exactly in their plan.

Now they have to find a way off this planet.

She looks up into the night sky for a moment, at all of the stars, and wants to pretend it's something else.

Something nice, and like they chose to be here, instead of what it is. That it's because the Kree are looking for her, and this is not even remotely their fight.

They shouldn't even be out here-

"Here you go," he says, interrupting her thoughts, handing over a stick to her and easing down on the nearby rocks they arranged.

She takes it and then sets it across her lap and tears open the silver packaging to take the pastel squares out.

"I remember telling May, that I knew I'd made a mistake," he tells her, lifting his eyebrows and taking the pink one out from inside.

"About what?" she asks curiously, putting the green one on the end of her stick and poking it through.

"Leaving you alone. At the Retreat."

His eyes meet hers, and she watches the little flickers of the flames dance on his pupils.

"You were just trying to do the right thing," she says with a swallow. "I'm sorry you had to make that call."

Then he sighs and looks down to put his pink square on his own stick and look at it dubiously before pointing it towards the fire.

"I thought roasting marshmallows sounded nice," he shrugs, after a moment.

"It was...," she starts, unable to finish at first, watching the ration hold up surprisingly well against the heat. "Humor," she keeps going, pulling the stick back in to get a closer look. "To deflect from my...disappointment."

She touches the green cube with the end of her fingers and draws them away quickly with a hiss.

"I know," he tells her, softly, surprising her by reaching out for her fingers and holding them up so he can inspect them. "But I still thought it sounded nice."

"It is." That's all she can think to say, as he bends at the waist and blows on her fingers, and now she's watching the flames dance in his eyes again.

It's like she can almost believe, for a moment, that maybe they're supposed to be here. That all this might be for a reason.

"Oh, shi-"

He pulls his stick out of the fire as the foodstuff spontaneously combusts on the end, while he looks anywhere else to put it.

"Don't worry, I've got this," she laughs, raising her hand, setting her stick on the ground. "Hold on tight."

She pushes a wave at it, very controlled, and they both watch as the fire spins away and out, leaving a charred, rigid pink square on the end of the stick.

"That's cool," he says, his eyes a little wide as he stares over at her. "When did you learn-?"

"I've been studying everything I can about vibrations," she tells him, leaning to grab the end of his stick and tug on the square until it starts to crack apart. "And I read this thing, where these students...used sonics like that, you know?"

He's smiling at her, shaking his head a little as she looks at the crystalized center revealed in shiny pink pieces.

She shrugs and decides to take the plunge, trying to bite it, but it's hard as a rock. Still, it tastes okay. It's sweet.

"Not quite a marshmallow roast," she tells him, with an apologetic smirk, handing him one of the pieces.

"It's our first try. Thanks," he tells her, leaning forward to take the offering. "Any good?"

She stays silent, but raises her eyebrows, then watches him pop the piece into his mouth, tucking it against the inside of his cheek with his tongue.

"Tastes like rock candy," he says, with his mouth full, then hums like he's thinking about it.

"Speaking of cool," she says, scooting closer to him, reaching out a hand to tap on his prosthetic. "You were going to show me star charts?"

"Yeah," he nods, setting his stick on the ground, and moving closer to her, activating the holo interface so he can browse.

"I got a look at the chart onboard before the system went offline," she tells him, leaning across him to look at the small screen.

"Here," he says, standing up and taking off his jacket, before settling back down on the ground, this time covering the rock with the jacket before he props his back against it.

She comes down to sit on the ground beside him, and watches him start to untie his boot laces.

"Might as well get comfortable?" he tells her, tossing a boot aside.

When he's done she carefully scoots in closer next to him, until she's almost against his shoulder, and then she looks away as he projects the screen out in front of them.

"Um," she says, trying to concentrate and rolling the candies around in one hand, feeling his gaze on her. "It's not that one," she decides, twisting her bottom lip while he uses his other hand to switch the maps.

"Me and maps, huh?" he jokes, and she turns to peer at him, narrowing her eyes a little at his mischievous grin. Those dancing eyes again.

"And you to help me find my way," he adds, his gaze searching across her face.

"What do you think would've happened?" she asks suddenly, impulsively, looking down at the candy shards in her hand. "If you had stayed?"

"I don't know," he tells her, frowning slightly, like he's worrying over something. "We're here now."

The feeling comes over her again, one she's fought against for as long as she can remember. That if there is such a thing as fate, then her twisted place in it-

She wills the voice inside to stop.

"I guess there are some things that are meant to be."

He goes still and she leans, it feels so far, using her free hand to touch his face, once, to tilt his chin before she moves in to kiss him.

His eyes stay closed for a moment longer than hers, so she sees him when she pulls away, what he looks like when he's just been kissed.

"That's what would've happened," she tells him, because she knows now, with certainty, what she feels.

"Daisy," he whispers, a smile spreading out across his face. "Kiss me again. Please."

She grins and drops what's left of the candy into the fire, then takes his face in her hands, and presses their mouths together, as he pulls her in closer, kissing her back until she's breathless enough to stop, and swings her leg over his and settles back down into his lap.

His mouth starts to move along her chin, to her neck, nuzzling against her ear as his hands slip up beneath her shirt.

The whiz-bang-pop of the candy shards make tiny explosions in the fire behind them.


End file.
